$ -\dfrac{24}{25} + 128\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{24}{25} = -0.96$ $ 128\% = \dfrac{128}{100} = 1.28 $ Now we have: $ -0.96 + 1.28 = {?} $ $ -0.96 + 1.28 = 0.32 $